Project Summary?Optical Imaging Shared Resource The mission of the Optical Imaging Shared Resource (OISR) is to provide state-of-the-art optical imaging methodologies to members of the Mays Cancer Center (MCC) and the University of Texas Health San Antonio (UT Health SA). The OISR has been in operation since 1999, when it was first included as a Cancer Center- supported Shared Resource. The OISR has a total of 2,400 sq. ft. of space located in two sites on campus, a 1,000 sq.ft. facility in the Dental School building on the main campus and a 1,400 sq.ft. facility in the South Texas Research Facility Building (STRF) on the Greehey Campus. This state-of-the-art facility is managed jointly with the Cancer Center and the UT Health SA. The OISR houses a wide spectrum of modern optical imaging systems to meet the demands for various biomedical in vitro and in vivo applications needed for cancer research, from single molecules to whole animals and from cultured cells to deep tissue, including high temporal resolution for live cell imaging of rapid events. Our systems include confocal/multiphoton microscopy, widefield microscopy, fluorescence lifetime imaging microscopy, fluorescence spectral imaging, super resolution, light sheet microscopy, and whole animal imaging. Services include one-on-one, hands-on training and assistance with instrument operation and image analysis, access to state-of-the-art optical imaging instrumentation, consultation on experimental design and sample preparation, and supporting letters for grant applications. The staff in the OISR include: James Lechleiter, Ph.D. (Director), Exing Wang, Ph.D. (Co-Director), and Jimmy Wewer (Imaging Technologist). In the most recent award year, the OISR was used by 21 Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding, which comprises 27% of the total Shared Resource users.